Weapons Revolution
by Sugarcoated Skull
Summary: This is a Soul Eater fanficition but the main characters are based on my and me friends and the cannon characters do have roles. Two weapons knew from the moment they met they were meant to be partners but the DWMA won't allow it. Furious, the two left and became rogue weapons on the hunt for a witch's soul, but are being hunted down by the academy.
1. Chapter 1

Weapons Revolution

Chapter One: I'm Dagger, the new girl. So fuck off!

~Dagger's POV~

A new academy, newly found abilities but the same old 'new girl feeling'. Shit. I hate this. No, I fucking hate this. Why did this happen to me? I didn't ask for this. In fact, I never wanted this. All because of my abilities, I'm in this shit hole. I should explain, I'm a weapon a demon dagger to be exact. That's right. I have the ability to transform my body in an object of destruction. I've been told I can be destructive, but this was a new low. Apparently some people can do the same as me and there are some people, called miesters, who then wield us weapons and use us to fight monster and witches. And this new academy is supposed to teach me how to use my abilities, same goes for the miesters. To be honest I don't want to fight, just how to control these damn powers of mine. But I guess I could learn to fight. It might actually benefit me. Though I really don't want to be face to face with some hideously deformed creature that's probably three stories high. Or do I? It could be fun, plus I'm sure I'll get out of class if a monster rampages though the streets and kills on sight.

I'm now standing in the court yard of possibly the fucking biggest damn build I've ever laid my eyes on. And the strangest looking one too. I mean the entire front of the building was a fucking skull. Well, talk about sadist. I love it. I'm totally into creepy stuff like this. I might actually like this place. I decided to look, taking in the scenery around me. Let's see, there sure a lot of kids here. And what's with the attire here? I mean, most of the students are dressed like me. I was wearing a black dress with white bat designs all over it, shredded tights, black leather knee high boots with straps, a spike cocker, my glasses, black lacey fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows and my signature spiky devil horn clips on top my head. I'm Nu Goth so I actually like to dress like this but I don't act like a Goth. I don't know if these guys are depressed mother fuckers or are like me. Though I'm pretty sure some are.

I had enough of looking outside, time to go inside. I barely past the threshold when a blur of spiky blue and white crashed into my chest, knocking me down. The one of many down side of having a large chest like mine, they're very sensitive.

"Fuck that hurt!" I exclaimed, clenching my possibly bruised breast.

"Blackstar you fuck head! Look at what you done!" a deep male voice yelled.

"What are you talking about? You pushed me!" a higher male voice yelled back.

"What?" the deep voice asked," No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

I got off my back and got in a sitting position to find to boys in front of me bickering whose fault it was. Both of these guys had a weird choice of fashion. The one with the higher voice had spiky blue hair and dressed like a ninja or some assassin, he looks like he's about thirteen. The other guy, he looked like my age, sixteen, now he had white hair spikier than the blue headed kid, he had red eyes and fucking shark teeth! Is this guy an albino? Hmm, he's actually kind of hot. What? Can you really blame me; I have the brain of a teenage girl. The two continuing their yelling until the blue haired kid threw a bunch into the other guy's face. It looked like it hurt but this guy just stood up and looked down at the kid. Shit! If looked could kill this kid wouldn't just be dead, he would be mauled into tiny pieces! Then the albino raised his arm and in a flash of light, it transformed into a fucking blade! He's a weapon, just like me!

He raised his blade ready to strike, but the kid was too fast. One minute he was on the ground sitting and the next, he was behind the albino back to back, grabbing the blade. The kid then pulled the guy and tossed the guy basically across the entire courtyard! Holy shit! If a kid his size can throw someone the size of the other guy, what else can this kid do?! I looked over the albino. He was bruised all over his face and was groaning in pain. And he had the most murderous look towards the blue hair kid. The albino launched himself towards the kid and the kid just stood there, ready to counter the blow. Since I've haven't seen this kid transform yet, I'm guessing he's just a meister. I'm sure he's a really strong too but still, he's just a kid! I had to do something. I quickly stood and position myself between the two teens, transforming both of my arms into my blade. And I pointed them at the boys' face right before either could react! They stood gaping at me in complete shock and confusion.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" I yelled at the idiots, "Who gives a fuck about who's at fault here! You both rammed those rocks you call heads in my fucking chest! And neither of you checked to see if I was ok! Stop this right fucking now!"

The albino's arm had returned to normal and stood relaxed as if nothing had happen but kept his eyes locked to mine. I looked away and brought my attention to the blue hair kid. He looked pissed! He pushed my blade to the side.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" asked.

"Blackstar!" the albino yelled in protest.

I lowered my arms and transformed them back to normal.

"Hey! If I hadn't stepped in one of you would have slaughtered the other!" I replied, annoyed by his attitude.

"No we wouldn't!" Blackstar said, I'm just assuming since what the albino addressed him with.

"I was actually considering slicing your head off but, that would have been so not cool." The albino exclaimed.

I'm liking this guy more and more.

"What the fuck Soul?" Blackstar yelled.

Soul just stood there and smirked at Blackstar. Soul huh? It suites him.

Soul brought his attention back to me, "I'm sorry for what happen, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am now." I answered, "That's for finally asking."

That was a lie; my breast actually hurts like fuck.

"I'm Soul by the w….."

"And I'm Blackstar! Here's my autograph! Trust me you're gonna want to hold on to it when I become the guy who surpasses God!" Blackstar interrupted and help a large parchment with his signature written on it.

He sure did have a really cool way of writing his name. But this kid's too big for his damn head. I transformed my arm and slice and diced the hell out the paper. Soon enough a tiny pile of shredded paper met the ground before our feet. Soul was laughing his ass off. I turned my back to them and returned to my original plan of exploring my new school grounds.

"Hey! You the fuck do you think you are?" this is the second time he had asked.

With my back still facing them I answered with, "I'm Dagger, the new girl. Fuck off!"

Author's note

So that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think. I would like to continue this story but I want to know what you guys think so please, review! I'll definitely be updating again this week.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

(I'm desperate )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Death's Weapon and Meister Academy

Is everyone here as fucked up as those two? Well Soul seems like a cool guy, I could actually hang around with him. But that Blackstar kid, he's just fucking annoying. I better not meet anyone like him; I don't think I'll survive in a place like this. I finally got into the school for the first time and looked like an ordinary building inside beside the creepy room name tags. And all the skulls plastered everywhere! Is this school's mascot a skeleton or something? That's would actually be cool.

I took a stroll through the halls just to know where's where. I should head to my first class before I'm late. I can't stand being late for something; it's my biggest pet peeve. I went into my satchel and pulled out my schedule to find my first period class. Professor Stein: Room 666. Where the hell is that? Great another low of being new, getting hopelessly lost. Maybe someone can help me out, prefer someone sane. Of course just by looking at some of these guys they should be in an asylum or mental institution. Or even better as the craze murder of a horror flick. I can't wait to make friends with them!

Let's see who could I ask? I decided to walk across the room so I won't be in anyone's way, and lord and behold there was a teacher, at least I think he's a teacher. He had dread locks, wore a basket ball jersey, a head band and his skin is, blue? The fuck! I'm I seeing things? This guy's skin is blue!

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

I realized I have been staring at the guy,"Oh, sorry sir. I was hoping you could perhaps help me."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"I'm new so I don't know my way around; could you please show me or how to get to Professor Stein's classroom?"

"Ah, a new student huh? Well it's your lucky day; I'm actually on my way there. And I'll show there myself because that's the kind of man I was" He replied with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I'm Dagger by the way." I thanked extending my hand.

"I'm Sid." He introduced himself as.

"Wait did you say 'was'"? I asked as I followed him guiding me to my class.

"Yes I did." He replied, "You see, I'm a zombie."

"Say what?" I yelped in shock.

The fuck! How is that possible? Aren't zombies supposed to be like rotting and hunting for human flesh? And how the fuck can he be so nonchalant? Just up saying he's a zombie as though it's the most fucking obvious thing in the world, and is basic logical!

"So, I'm guessing by your name you're a weapon." Sid said.

"Whatever gave that away?" I asked.

Sid let out a little chuckle. We continued the walk in silence. Well until we came up to a huge ass board.

"Hey what's that?" I asked Sid.

"Oh that's the Request Board. Student would take one of those requests and deal with the problem, most of the time the job is to deal with a kishin egg. Think of it as tempt work just deadly." Sid answered.

"Wait seriously? Students here really do hunt monsters here?" I asked.

"Well not here Death City, all round the world actually." Sid replied.

No way, I get a chase to travel!? Tokyo here I came! This school's awesome! Well beside from the whole 'deadly' thing. Do I really have to fight monsters for a grade? There is no way I will be able to graduate this school. I'm going to die here aren't I?

"Here we are Room six hundred six.' Sid announced to me.

"Thank you Mr. Sid." I said.

"It's no problem. Oh though I should warn you, Stein's the man who made who I am today. He's a mad man. But still a good teacher. Just don't get on his bad side, or you'll end up as one of his experiments." Sid warned.

I looked at the door. This is it, I'm entering Hell. I was nervous; I could feel my heart throb. What the hell Dagger? Calm the fuck down! It's just a fucking class. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a male voice responded.

I took the handle in my hand, turned it and enter my new class. I took a quick look around and discovered a tall adult man wearing a lab coat, glasses, and stitches covered his face and he had a fucking screw in his damn head! What the fuck? Are the teachers here monsters? This man is just like Frankenstein's monster!

"Ah, you must be the new student! Excellent!" Professor Stein said to me and then turned to the class, "Class, this is the new student Dagger Strike. I trust you will treat her as you would treat each other."

"Like hell I will!" a too familiar annoying voice called out.

I looked into the class and of course saw that fucking annoying blue hair ass himself. He sat next to a really pretty girl with long black hair. She looked slightly annoyed but most concerned. Then beside her other side was another familiar face I was actually happy see, Soul. And next to him was a little girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails and had the biggest green eyes I have ever seen.

"That's enough Blackstar." Professor Stein said to him," And because of that remark you and Tsubaki will show Dagger around school grounds and help her with any problems she has."

"Say what?!" Blackstar yelled.

Oh joy. This really is hell. I'm going to love it her e.

"Dagger, go take a seat next the Liz, the girl right above BlackStar." Professor Stein instructed me.

"Yes sir." I replied. I made my way to my seat. I got to my spot and got comfortable.

"Hey." The girl name Liz said.

She was some tall chick. Liz looked like she was the eldest students her but also the only normal looking one in this entire school. Well, except for her weird cowboy hat. Hopefully she's as sane as she looks.

"Welcome to the DWMA." Liz said to me.

"Oh, thanks." I replied.

"Ok class," Professor Stein announced, "Let's begin today's lesson, with a dissection!"

(A/N)

Another chapter! YES! ACCOMPLISTMEN!

I know it seems boring at the moment but I promise it will get better! Just wait and see what I have for the next chapter!

REVIEW! PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Partner huh?

"My first class with Professor Stein was, interesting. And of course by interesting I mean downright fucking weird. Professor Stein is mad! He had endanger species' animal strapped to his desk, scalpels ready to dig into the animal as though it were a hot meal and he hadn't eaten in days. The class was objective to the idea. I was too. There's no need to cut up a harmless animal, especially an endangered one! The class continued to reason with the professor to not end the animal's life, but I've noticed Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and the three other people I've yet to learn their names, sat perfectly calm in their seats. They must deal shit like this all the time.

"Hey," I turned to Liz to ask, "Is it always this all time?"

"Oh hell yeah." Liz answered without turning to face me.

The rest of the group agreed along. Wow, aren't they fun to be around.

"Um, what time do you we get out of here?" I asked to pretty much anyone of them at this point.

The girl with pigtails looked at the clock on the wall, "About," she was interrupted by the loud noise of a bell,

"Now." Liz finished her sentence and answered my question.

Soon students were leaving top their next class. I was about to leave when Professor Stein had stopped me.

"Excuse me Dagger but could you please stay a little while, only a moment?" Professor Stein asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Blackstar. Tsubaki." Professor Stein brought his attention to the two students.

"Yes sir?" Tsubaki replied.

"Make sure to show Dagger around and answer any questions she has." Professor Stein said. "And Blackstar,"

"Hmm." Blackstar hummed back.

"Be nice." The professor said.

"Of course!" Tsubaki said with a bow and smile before Blackstar opened his mouth.

The two teens approached me and lead me out of the classroom. In the hallway stood the other students who were sitting around Blackstar and Tsubaki. I've noticed two other kids I haven't met yet, a girl dressed similar to Liz but was shorter, with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. The other kid was a boy wearing a black suit, a skull around his neck. He had yellow eyes, but common those have got to be contacts or something and his hair was black and had three fucking white stripes one side of his fucking head! How's that possible? Is it a wig?

"Dagger, these are your friends," Tsubaki said, then each one of them introduce themselves to me.

"Hi I'm Maka." The girl with pigtails said extending her hand.

"And I'm Death the Kid." The boy with yellow eyes said, "And your completely unsymmetrical!" he screamed at me pointing his finger. He began to rant how my bangs shouldn't be swooped to the right side of my head, how the bats on my dress weren't in a symmetrical pattern and how there should a bracelet on both of my wrist or I shouldn't wear one at all. And he was about to touch me to make "symmetrical". But luckily Liz and the smaller girl grabbed him before he could do anything.

"I'm sorry," Liz apologized," See he's a freak."

"The hell he is! The fuck is wrong with him? And who is he to say I'm unsymmetrical, when he has fucking three striped on one side of his fucking head!?" I yelled at Death the Kid.

And as soon as I said that, the guy felled to the floor crying how I was right and was nothing for than pathetic unsymmetrical garbage, I totally agree.

"By the way you already know I'm Liz," Liz said to me, "But this is my little sister, Patty"

"Hi I'm Patty." The smaller girl introduces herself.

Everyone but Soul had introduced themselves and Maka notice it, "Soul don't be rude! Introduce yourself."

"There's no need we've already met." Soul explained.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Yeah," I answered," I also met Blackstar before too."

"Oh, when did this happen?" Liz asked.

"Oh it's a lovely story." I said," These two dumb fucks rammed their heads into my chest at full speed, started yelling at each other and decided to have a battle royal until I stepped in!"

"Hey I said I was sorry." Soul said with a slight blush, embarrassed by the events.

"Yeah YOU apologized." I turned to Blackstar, who just stood there and said nothing.

"Ok, how about we get started on that tour, huh?" Tsubaki asked before something bad happened.

I nodded in response and we began to explore the school. Though Professor told just Tsubaki and Blackstar to show me around, the entire group decided to join and help me out. They showed my all around the school, from the cafeteria, to the library. It was fun. I got to know these guys better and how many interests we shared, like how Maka and I loved to read and how Soul and I were into music and could both play guitar. I've actually written song lyrics before and as of now I've written too many to count. After they had finished the tour of DWMA they we've deiced to go into town.

I've only been in Death City for like three days and in those three days all I done was moving into my new apartment. So I haven't had the chance to see my new home. They took me to pretty much everywhere. And argued over where to go, except Tsubaki. I swear she's the only one in this whole town who's sane. When the tour and arguing was over we all went to a nearby restaurant to relax.

"So Dagger, how you like Death City so far?" Tsubaki asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"Well it sure interesting here, so I got said I think I'll like it here. But it sure aren't no Cleveland." I answered.

"Oh so you're from Cleveland, Ohio?" Maka asked.

"Yup. Born and raised." I answered.

"Yeah well don't get too comfy." Blackstar said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I said angrily, what the fuck? Is he trying to pick a fight with me?

"I mean you're in the DWMA and things can get intense especially when you're in the EAT program. You'll have to travel around and kill monsters and collect souls. You want to be a Death's Scythe don't you?" Blackstar answered.

"What's the point of that?" I asked.

And then Soul, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki spit tank at once and everyone at the table stared at me as though I grew a second head or something. It was getting very uncomfortable.

"What?!" I asked," Stop fucking staring!"

"Sorry," Maka asked," But don't you want to be Death Scythe?"

"Like before, what's the point?" I asked.

"You become Lord Death's weapon!" Soul yelled standing up from his seat.

"Ok and?" I asked, I really don't see what's so great being Lord Death's weapon. I just want to learn to control me abilities.

"Didn't they explain everything to you before you got here?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, they did." I answered.

Before I actually got into the DWMA, I was tested to see which program I would be included in. And after so much fucking testing it was announced I was in the advanced classes. Then explained to me how I would be fighting monsters and witches to protect the world and basically be a fucking super hero and shit. And if I collect ninety-nine souls and one witch soul I would become a Death's Scythe. This meant I would be Lord Death's partner. But I didn't want that.

"But I don't want to be Lord Death's partner." I explained.

"Why not?" Maka asked.

"Wouldn't becoming his partner mean I would have to leave the partner I would already have?" I asked.

They looked as though they never seen it that way. Then Tsubaki and Blackstar, Liz, Patty and Kid, Soul and Maka looked at one another all sad like. H god what have I done. Changed the topic! Quick!

"I mean, ah, so does Professor Stein always start his classes with a dissection?" I asked with a nervous laughed.

All their eyes were once again on me.

"Yeah pretty much" Maka answered with a smile.

"Hey Dagger?" Patty asked.

"Hmm."

"Do you have a partner yet?" she asked.

"No." I answered, "By the way, who are you guys partners by the way?"

"Oh Blackstar and I are partners." Tsubaki answered, "I'm a Demon Chained Scythe and Blackstar a meister."

"Patty and I are Kid's Demon Twin Pistols." Liz said, Kid and Patty nodded in agreement.

I turned to Maka and Soul," And I'll assume the two are partners. I've seen Soul turned his arm into a blade. So he's a weapon and Maka, you're a meister?"

"Yup, pretty much." Maka replied.

"Yeah, I'm a Demon Scythe." Soul said.

"Dagger are you a weapon or meister" Patty asked.

"She's a weapon." Blackstar answered Patty before I could.

"Really?" Patty asked.

"Well duh," I said "Why else would I go by 'Dagger'?" I answered and with that said I stood and transformed my rams into blades. "I'm a Demon Dagger."

"Wait! You can transform both of your arms at the same time?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," I answered confused,"Can't you?"

"No!" Liz shouted.

I returned my limbs to normal and sat down back in seat. Then the waiter came over and handed me my check. I paid for my food and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go home." I said.

"Do you know you're back?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um, I think. Well actually I'm not really sure." I answered. I'm still new here ok, so don't judge me!

"Soul and I can walk you home if you want," Maka offered.

"Thank would awesome, thanks." I thanked her.

So Maka, Soul and I said goodbye to the others and made are way to my apartment. It was already sunset when we left the restaurant and it was getting a little chilly. We walked in silence for awhile until I started to hum a song I had written all time ago.

"Hey Dagger what you humming? I've never heard anything like it before?" Maka asked.

"It's just a song I wrote a long time ago." I answered.

"Really? Soul asked with a smirk," How does it go?"

I took a deep breath and began to sing,

"Don't you worry because everything will be Ok

Even if the rain is coming down hard

Stay where you are

There is no reason to cry

I'll stay with you

I promise you

Though it seems you're falling apart at the seems

And now you're tugging my strings

And one more tug you will see

I'll fall apart ever so easily

But don't you worry because everything will be alright

So please don't cry

I'll be with you tonight"

When I finished Soul and Maka applauded.

"I didn't expect you to sing." Soul said.

"Well you asked how it goes." I replied,"Hey this is my place."I stopped in front the building I lived in.

"Hey we're neighbors!" Maka said excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we live in the building across the street." Soul explained.

"Oh! Well that's awesome!" I said.

"Ok, well good night Dagger."Maka said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah you too." I said, turning to my apartment building.

"Hey Dagger!" Soul shouted across from the street.

I turned around.

"I hope you find a partner soon!" he shouted and turned to Maka to go home.

"A partner huh?" I mumbled.

Where do I find one of those?

(A/N)

Yeah another chapter done! REVIEW! PLZ!

The next chapter is on it's way!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sing for us already!

It was no Saturday, so no school today! Yes! Though Maka said we'll see each other again last night, I wanted to be alone for a relaxing weekend. But I figured since Maka and Soul knew where I lived, the others will know too soon enough. Before anyone came to me apartment I left with my guitar and a bag full of supplies I'll need for the day. I know I won't make much money from monster fighting since one; I don't have a partner, so I can't sign up for jobs yet. Two; I can't fight. So I'm going to make money by doing what I can pretty well, street performing. I just plan on going to the park I saw yesterday and play my guitar. Hopefully I'll cash in a lot of money today.

I locked up my place and left my building and went to the garage for my motorbike. Yeah that's right, I have a bike. How badass am I? I rode my bike out and headed to the park. Luckily I didn't see Soul, Maka or any of the others on my way to the park. It was a very peaceful day and the park was crawling with people. I went under a nearby lamppost and set my case down and opened it. I have a special guitar my dad gave me on thirteenth birthday, when I really got into music; it was special because it was black with roses painted onto it. I love it so much. I put my hand though the strap, positioned my fingers and add a pick to my other hand. Thinking over it, I decided on the song I wanted to begin with. I mostly played original songs but only by myself and friends. I don't want to bring out any songs I wrote to the public because I don't want someone to steal it or say how much the lyrics suck. So today only covers.

An hour pasted by and I've lost track of the songs I played. I know I sang some Falling in Reverse, Good Charlotte, Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne and Demi Lovato. I loved all of those bands/singers. I continued to play without a care in the world, except of course making some money. I love how people actually want to listen to me playing and want to make a tribute. It fills me with pride and happiness. When I finished What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, a very generous person dropped a fifty in my case.

"May I make a request?" a voice asked.

"Sure what's the song?" I asked without looking up from my guitar.

"How about the song you sang last night?"

"Huh?"

I looked and saw Soul and Maka in front of me and the others closely behind in the crowd.

"Soul? Maka? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We heard music playing so we followed it and lead us to you." Maka explained.

"So are you going to take my request or not?" Soul asked with a smile.

"I don't normally play any originals to the public but after such a generous tribute, I can manage it." I said with a smirk.

Soul and Maka joined the others in the crowd and stood respectfully, waiting for me to play. I strummed the stings all together to get everyone's attention again. I took a breath and began to play my own original. When I play this song on my guitar it actually longer than when I sing it out loud with no music. It was one of the very few songs that didn't suck, I wrote. I was surprised because there were actually more people then there were when I was doing cover songs. I can't believe people are actually enjoying this. When I finished I was rewarded with a loud roar of applauses and a pretty hefty pile of cash. I was going to call it a day and pack my things. Soul and the other came up too me obviously to ask me to hang out with them.

"That was great Dagger." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks." I said back.

"Hey want to have lunch with us?" Maka asked.

"Ah, sure. Where to?" I answered.

After yet again long and loud argument, we settled with a small café not too far called Café Death. I liked the name, cute. The food was pretty good. We all had a casual conversation until the subject of a ball came up.

"A ball?" I asked, "The school actually holds a ball? This ball gowns and fancy music and all that shit?"

"It's for the anniversary of my father founding the DWMA." Kid said.

"Yeah, but it's not as formal as you think." Maka answered.

"You get wear whatever you want and dance all night." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, so it's basically a school dance?" I asked.

"Yup. But it's boring as all hell." Soul said with a groan.

"Come on Soul, don't be that way." Maka said.

"It's true though." Soul whined.

"Wow Soul, you know it's so not cool to whine like a little kid." I said with a smirk and everyone laughed while Soul gave me a death glare.

"So Dagger you want to go to the ball with us?" Patty asked with a smile.

To be honest I'm not really into the formal shit. But then again this entire place is completely crazy and awesome. It might actually be fun.

"What the hell, why not. Sounds fun." I answered.

"Yeah!" Patty said and rushed to over to me and squeezed the air out of me, "It's going to be soo much fun!"

"Yeah, totally. Now can I breathe again?" I asked. Patty finally let go, "So when is it?"

"Tomorrow." Liz answered.

"Tomorrow? And I'm just hearing this now?" I asked surprised.

"Well you are new, so it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know of the ball till now." Tsubaki said.

"Well I guess I'll have to go dress shopping today." I said with a gloom face.

I hate dress shopping. It's always so frustrating when you can't find a perfect dress or you do find a dress but you try it on and you can't fit into to and have to settle for any dress you can fit your fat ass into. I hate dress shopping. Dresses are bitches.

"Hey why don't we girls go shopping and find you something pretty?" Liz said with amusement.

"Yeah that sounds fun." I replied, "And the guys can be our personal mules."

"Oh hell no!" Soul said.

"You got that right. We're out of here." Blackstar said and with that Soul and Blackstar left.

"Oh come on guys," I called out to them, "I was only kidding, not really."

I've notice Kid was still with us," Kid why you are still here?"

"I would like to make sure you ladies will be perfectly symmetrical for my father's celebration." Kid answered.

"Yeah no. Go with the guys." I demanded.

It took awhile, but we eventually got rid of Kid and were to go shopping without any conflicts. We went to like fifty fucking stores. I have never been so bored of shopping. The girls kept pulling me around town to dress shops that looked like rainbows and marshmallows threw up all over the damn place. I lost count of all the dresses I was forced to try on after thirty-six. But after I thought it was hopeless and I would end up in a fucking hot pink poofy, sleeveless, mermaid tail dress, I saw a gothic boutique across the street. Thank dear God!

We stepped onto the shop and right away I found the best dress ever! It was black with lacey sleeves, a large skirt with red black rose on the waist and a simple neck line. I loved it! I grabbed it off the rack and rushed to the dressing room. A perfect fit! I stepped out and heard gasped from all the girls and was soon swarmed with compliments. If I look as good as they say I do maybe Soul might think as well. I was so happy; I also bought a spiky hair band and a black chocker with a red rose on it. And thanks to the money I made I also got my hands on black onyx boots. I'm ready for this ball.

~Time skip the next night~

It was the night of the ball; I couldn't ride my motorcycle to the school because of my dress so I have to walk. Great. I had just finished my makeup and hair and was ready to leave. I grabbed my purse and keys and left my apartment. I exited the building and found Soul and Maka across the street.

"Were you guys waiting for me?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Why won't we?" Maka said.

"Ok. But it's a bit creepy since we didn't discuss this." I said nervously.

"Oh right." Maka said a bit embarrassed.

"So are we going to just stand here all night or go to this fucking ball?" Soul said all ready walking away.

"Hey wait for us?" I shouted as Maka and I ran after him.

As we walked I've notice how loud and happy the town was tonight. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Most of the people out were students going to the school for the celebration. I was actually looking forward to this. I hope it would be fun, knowing who I'll be with tonight I could only imagine how crazy it'll be.

"Say Dagger you really look pretty tonight." Maka said, "Don't you think so Soul?"

Soul stop walking and actually looked at me, "Ahh, yeah. Beautiful actually." He said with a red face.

"Thanks." I said back with a slight blush, "You both look great too."

Maka was wearing a simple red dress, her hair in its usual pigtails but with ribbons that match her dress. Soul wore black trousers, a black blazer and a white button down with the collar popped up and with no tie. He looked so casual and cool at the same time. Wow, he is cool. Man I do I have a crush on him. I'll admit it I have a crush on Soul the Death Scythe. We continued to walk to the academy. We were up the stairs when my bag began to vibrate. I reached in and pulled out my phone. I looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number.

"Hey you guys go on, I'll meet up later." I said.

They nodded and continued their climb and moved to the rail and answered. It was a fucking wrong number. It was some guy calling for a Miss Angel and obviously wanted to have some fun. Sexually. Fucking pervert. I hanged up and climbed up the stairs to reach my friends. There are too many fucking stairs. It took too damn long for me to reach the top. I finally got to the top I found everyone waiting for me.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me you know." I said with a smirk.

"Of course we do. What kind of friends would we be?" Tsubaki said with her usual smile.

"Wow guys you look great!" I said looking at everyone.

"Thanks." Patty said, she and her sister wore similar dresses just slightly different. Both were green and had ruffles but Liz's dress was longer than Patty's and had no sleeves. Tsubaki wore a light blue dress with a long skirt and tied up behind her neck. Blackstar looked like a total dumbass and a jackass combined. He wore an extremely over sized suit. His pants were practically lying around his ankles. Kid look so formal and handsome, not like Soul though, he had on a black suit similar to the one he wears everyday but more formal. He fitted right in.

We got into the ballroom and I was amazed by how big it was. There was so many people, students and staff. How many students go to this school? Maka must have read my mind because she said, "I know right?" I laughed. It's going to be a great night. The food was great but the music could have been better, I mean come on! One of the violinists was asleep!

"Man this music suck!" I heard Soul complained.

"God! I know right? I could totally rock that stage!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" Soul said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" I said with confidence.

"Then do it!" Soul said.

"Say what?!" I asked.

"What? You said and I quote, "I could totally rock that strange!" Soul said mimicking my voice.

"I can't just go up stage and interrupt the musicians!" I explained.

"Um have of the band is gone!" Soul said, I looked at the stage. Yup, they were gone alright and rest looked like they were going to leave as well, "I don't think you'll interrupt anyone."

"But, what if I get in trouble? I can't be in trouble already! I've been in this school like one fucking day!" I said.

"I can fix that." Soul said with a smirk and walked to a man with red hair talking to Maka.

"Spirit!" Soul shouted to the man.

"What do you want bastard? Can't you see I'm trying to have some father-daughter time?" Spirit said.

"The music sucks." Soul said annoyed.

"So what. What do you want me to do about it?" Spirit asked pissed that Soul interrupted him and Maka.

"Let Dagger on stage." He said pointing at me.

I felt so nervous as the grown man approached me. He smiled at me and extended his hand, "Hello. I'm Spirit, Lord Death's weapon." I took his hand and introduced myself "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a bastard like him?" He asked pointing at Soul.

"Dad!" Maka said.

"Oh you're Maka's dad?" I said.

"Sadly yes." Maka answered.

I could sense some tension between the father and daughter and it was getting awkward.

"So will let Dagger perform or what, old man?" Soul asked annoyed and pissed.

"Sure." Spirit said to me, "Go right ahead. I bet you'll be great."

"Wait I can't just,"

"Sing for us already!" Soul shouted at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: May I Have This Dance?

I'm going to kill Soul! No I'll go on at least one date with him and then kill him! I normally don't have a problem performing but for some reason I can't help but feel my arms shaking and my heart throbbing out of chest at high speed. Is it because they're all students and faculty that so happens to be in the same school as me, that I'll see these same faces every day until I graduate? It must be. I need to keep cool, the entire academy is here, and so is Lord Death! Oh god. I never met Lord Death before, what if he's a crazy psycho who kills or destroys whatever he doesn't like? I'm so dead.

"Go Dagger!"

"Come on! You can do it!"

"Yeah play for us!"

I looked out and all my friends were cheering me on. And soon enough new voices joined in the cheers. I haven't felt this happy in awhile, this warm feeling now taking over the nervous feeling I once had. I look directly at my friends "Thank you" I mouthed and turn my attention to the whole crowd.

"Hey DWMA! How yall doing tonight? I'm Dagger, I'm sure none of you know me because I'm new but hey first impressions am I right?" I could hear some snickering, "I would like to congratulate on yet another year of this school's founding and personally thank Lord Death for forming this school to help kids like us and for protecting the world from evil." Everyone clapped and cheered, "Ok so why don't I get this show on the road!?"

Then everyone roared even louder, as if that was possible. I found a guitar on stage, set in my hands and ready myself. What should I play? I have no idea of what these guys like. I don't want to play something lame and get booed off stage.

"Do we have any requests?" I asked.

There was an uproar of bands, singer's name and song titles. But one name spoke out to me, "I heard Paramore! How about it guys?"

I didn't give them time to respond. I immediately began the intro to "Business Misery". The band soon joined in with me, seems they know this song too.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got the body of an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out …

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa… Well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

And if you could than you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so…..

It just feels so good

Second chances: they don't matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent to get to who

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa… Well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa… it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God it feels so good

'Cause I got him where I want him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it feels so…

It just feels so gooooooooood

I watched my wildest dreams come true

Not one involving…

X4

Whoa, whatever makes you brag

But I got him where I want him now…

Whoa… it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God it feels so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could you know you would

'Cause it feels so …

It just feels so good!"

I struck the last and was rewarded with load cheers and applause. I took a bow and brought a huge smile to my face. This is so cool now everyone is going to know of me. I'll be school famous, that'll be fine with me, I don't play for fame. Then before I could begin another song some odd black object got on the stage next to me.

"That was wonderful! The best I heard I awhile." The object said, it had a skull for a face, just like all of the other skulls plastered around the school. What a minute! Dear fucking I'm looking at Lord Death aren't I? I'm literally staring death in the face! Holy fuck!

"My dear I applaud your performance!" Lord Death said, "It's so nice to know there are student with confidence like yours, that's what makes a good fighter."

"T-thank you s-sir." I said back a bit nervous, who weren't be nervous around the living embodiment of death himself?

"Let's hear for Dagger once more!" Lord Death cheered and everyone erupted in roars again, "Now Dagger why don't you take a break and come back on stage in a few minutes?"

"Sure sir." I said I took off the guitar, set it down and walked off the stage. As my foot met the floor I was swarmed by unfamiliar faces, all complimenting me. It was a bit out of hand, I couldn't move a muscle. I was starting to scare, I don't like close tight spaces and I couldn't help but start to freak out a bit with quick breaths but no one seemed to notice my condition. Then a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled out, I let out a shriek and fought back but they were stronger. I closed my eyes as I was pulled out and came in contact to someone's chest.

"Dagger, are you ok?"

I open my eyes and they met red eyes staring back at me.

"Soul." I said, "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem." Soul replied back.

The music had begun again to return to its original theme. Everyone soon were joined in pairs and danced to the music. Then I realized Soul and I were on the middle of the dance floor. I looked at Soul he noticed to and pulled me closer to him and smiled. With no words we began to dance. I couldn't take my eyes off Soul. We were so close, our faces inches away. NO! Bad Dagger stop thinking like that, focus on dancing! So I did. Believe when I said focusing only on dancing and Soul was the hardest thing I ever done. How would have handle a situation like this? I can't be nervous, not now. I took a deep breath and focus on Soul. Our bodies swaying to the music. Luckily the musicians seemed to be interested in playing again.

"Dagger?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." I looked into his eyes.

He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud booming voice from the stage. We directed our attention to the stage, but Soul never released his grip on my body. I was fine with that. But what was he going to say?

"Hey hey everyone! Are we having fun tonight?" Lord Death asked, who so happen to be the one on stage,"Ok here's the point in the evening where I ask everyone to dance with a person you don't know! A total stranger! Doesn't that sound fun? Ok go!"

"Shit!" I heard Soul whispered. He let go of me, I couldn't help but feel sad. "Till our next dance." Soul said all suave but with an apologetic look in his eyes and walked to the closest girl for a dance. I wasn't mad I could tell he didn't want to dance with no one else.

I walked off the dance floor and went to the punch bowl. There was no one around but me and some girl I've never seen before. She was slightly taller than me, short light brown hair, and a pink bow on her head. She wore a light baby blue lacey dress; she looked like the exact opposite of me. I don't know why, but I was drawn to her.

"Excuse me? " I asked to her.

"Yes." She replied.

"I hope you won't be creped out by this but," I said, "May I have this dance?"

(A/N)

Another chapter!

I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter; I do not own any of the mention bands, singers or any songs in my story. Except for the one original song in Chapter 3. I also don't own Soul Eater or its characters. Dagger is not a cannon character she is an OC based on me. I know many of you hate disclaimers in the story but it needs to be said so I won't get into trouble. I promise there will some actual action on its way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's Find My Future Partner!

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"Well I mean I'm a total stranger, you're a totally stranger so why not dance like everyone else." I explained. She thought for a moment and nodded a response.

"Sure." She said, "But I'm not that great of a dancer."

"Honey, you're not the only one." I said. "See the blue spiky haired kid?" I pointed at Blackstar who was not too far away from us, with a girl who was giggling at him because he kept tripping on his clothes. What a dumbass.

"Ok you have a point." The girl said and held out her hand. I took in into mine and lead her to the dance floor. "I'm Lulu by the way."

"Call me Dagger." I sat my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders and we slowly moved to the tempo of the music.

"I know. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who are since you just performed like five minutes ago." Lulu said.

"I guess you're right, I'm a celebrity now!" I said with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, but don't let that go to your head." Lulu said smirking.

"I'll make a note of that." I said back.

Lulu seemed like a nice girl. We continue the conversation while dancing. We both found out that we're new to the school; Lulu just came a few days before me. We got along really fast. It almost seemed like we were in sync with each other. We became more comfortable and moved faster, twirling and having fun. Then suddenly I felt a spark. Not like one from excitement or anything like that. Like something inside me just woke for the first time. Lulu must have felt it; we broke from each other grasps and stared at each other with awe. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Soul.

"Soul!" I said surprised, but I quickly turned around and Lulu was gone. "What the fuck? Where'd she go?" I muttered.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Ah nothing." I said.

"Ok well, Lord Death want s to know if you'll get back to performing." Soul informed me.

"Oh, sure." I said and followed Soul back to the stage.

When I got back up I took a quick scan of the crowd looking for Lulu. I couldn't see in the sea of faces. I need to find her again. I don't know what happen but I need answers. What if what I felt was possibly a sign that Lulu and I were partners? Or was it something bad. I need to find her and get some answers, but first I need to continue my performance. I took a deep breath and signal the band to start.

~ Time skip to the next morning~

It was now Monday morning but there was no school due to the ball last night. I slowly went over the events of last night in my head for thousandth time. Performing in front of the whole DWMA, slow dancing with Soul, meeting Lulu, feeling that 'spark' and afterwards hanging with the others at Soul and Maka's place. Man that Blair chick is crazy. Oh yeah, I met a girl named Blair who turns out to be a cat with magical powers and how Maka and Soul mistaken her for a witch and try to collect her Soul, only to realize their mistake and had to recollect all the souls they lost.

I need to find Lulu. I have to know what that 'spark' was! It's not like I have romantic feeling for her, if that's what you're thinking, I still find Soul attractive. Oh how I would I love to be alone with him and to… No! Stop! No girly fantasying over Soul, not now. I need to focus on finding Lulu. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. Grunting, I moved toward the door and glace at the time, it was fucking 8:30, who the hell could be at my door this fucking early? I peeked out of the peep hole, Soul, Maka and the others were on the opposite side of the door. I sighed softly and open the door with a fake ass smile.

"It's 8:30 in the morning." I annoyed but still with a fake smile.

"And?" Soul asked.

"8 fucking 30 in the morning."

"So what we all wake earlier than that!"

That was true. But I actually hoping to sleep longer than this, after all there was no school today.

"What do you guys want?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well good morning to you too." Blackstar said whiling pushing me aside trying to enter my home.

I grabbed his shirt collar, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Um going inside." He said as it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"As if I would let you in my house!" I threw him back into the hallway.

"We've came to see if you want to hangout." Maka said.

"I guess, but first I'll need to get dress." I said, "Though I was hoping to stay in my PJs all day" I muttered that last part.

I lead everyone in my apartment and went to my room. I while I was getting dress my mind couldn't let go of Lulu. I need to find her. I add the last touch of my makeup and exit my bedroom. Everyone had found a spot to sit in my living, except Kid who was messing with everything in sight.

"Kid!" I yelled at, "Would you please just sit the fuck down! Or do I have to tie you the fuck down to the fucking coach!"

"This apartment is completely unsymmetrical! Look at this!" he barked back and gestured to the entire room, "You have only three armchairs and two are on one side of the room, your TV isn't in the exact center of the wall, you have but one lamp, and don't get me staring on the paintings!"

"Oh what's wrong with the paintings?" I asked annoyed beyond hell.

"All of them are complete unsymmetrical garbage! Truly hideous!"

"I made all of those you know, you OCD bitch!" I growled.

That crossed the line. I take great pride when it came to my art. In fact I love making art more than music. Though music is still a huge factor in my life. Kid's eyes than widen receiving this new information. I was extremely pissed at this point.

"Get! Out!" I braked at him.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out of my apartment! I will not repeat myself."

He just stood there dumbfound. This is going to get ugly. I transformed my arm into my blade and slowly approached him. He didn't even flinch. I brought my blade to his neck, Patty and Liz stood in protest but Kid stopped them with his hand raised.

"I'm truly sorry for my outburst." He said completely calm, "I'll be taking my leave now. Liz, Patty, stay if you want I'll be home for your return." And he left my apartment.

I brought my hand back to normal and made my way to the kitchen to grab some snacks. I walked back into the living room and made myself comfortable on my coach. The tension in the room still hung in the air. No one made a noise or dare to.

"I'm sorry you guys say that side of me." I said breaking the silence.

"No! It's ok." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! It's totally understandable to react when someone criticizes your art." Maka said too.

"Yeah don't listen to Kid. These paintings are amazing!" Soul said looking at the paintings once more, "I was wondering where you got them."

"Thanks." I said, "Look I'm really stressed about something. And I was ready to snap, Kid just happen be the victim."

"What's wrong?" Liz asked concerned.

I took a deep breath," When Lord Death told us to dance with someone we didn't know, I met a girl named Lulu and something happened."

"What? Did you kiss?" Blackstar asked with a smirk.

"No you fucking bastard," I said, "I'm straight. No, what happened was that I felt something. I can't exactly describe it but it was almost like a spark. Like inside me just woke up."

Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty and Blackstar all shared a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Dagger this may be a stretch but," Maka said, "This girl, Lulu may just be your partner!"

"You didn't think I thought of that!" I said. "I need to find her to know if it's true or not."

"Ok well do you know anything about her?" Liz asked.

"All I know is her name is Lulu." I answered.

"Well that doesn't help much." Liz said.

"I know!" I barked.

"Ok, chill. Jeez." Liz said raising her hands in defense.

"Sorry, I just need to find her." I said.

"Well we could get some help from the other students." Tsubaki suggested, "Maybe someone else knows her."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I said, "So who would we ask?"

Everyone sat in silence to think. I didn't know anyone beside these guys. And of course Lulu.

"GAHH! I can't think!" Blackstar shouted and stood on his hands and count as he did push-ups.

"Blackstar please, you need to calm down." Tsubaki said concerned. Blackstar then stopped in his tracks, looked at Tsubaki and sighed. He then sat back down on the floor, perfectly calm. I can see now why they're partners.

"Hey maybe Kid could help." Patty said excitedly.

"I don't know." I said.

"No Patty's right, Kid could help. He is Lord Death's son and he could get his hands on the information we need to find this Lulu chick." Liz said. Damn it logic! Why must they be right?

"You seriously think he'll help after what just happen?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"He just might. All you have to do is ask." Patty said with a smile.

"Or you two could ask for me?" I asked, "Please?"

"Fine. We'll ask for you." Liz said.

I jumped from my seat and grabbed Patty and Liz into a huge bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah we'll make sure he gets Lulu's school schedule, that way we'll be able to track her down." Liz said.

"But what if he won't do it?" I asked.

"Then I'll have a little chat with him." Soul said with a confident smirk.

I smiled at him in return. "Ok then. Let's find my future partner!"

(A/N)

Yes! Another chapter.

I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to read this story, I know it's a bit slow but I promise things will start to go faster.

A different subject, those of you who have actually read my profile I write yaoi and I want write one of Natsu x Gray. I know a lot of people are into NaLu. I am too, I mean come on it's practically cannon! But I do like the idea of Natsu and Gray simply because they're guys. I just want your guy's opinion if I should or write a different yaoi ship, like Naruto and Sasuke. Please I really want to know.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm Willing to Take That Risk

"Good Moring class." Professor Stein greeted the class, "Today we'll discuss witches and their powers."

It was yet another day at The DWMA, and I have yet to find Lulu. Liz and Patty were able to get Kid to hand over the information I needed. Plus Kid and I are cool now, after I apologized to him of course. Damn it! Why can't I find her? I have her schedule; I should be able to find her easily. Does she know I'm looking for her or something? Avoiding me perhaps? It's driving me crazy! I need to know if we're compatible to be partners. We could go on missions, fight together; maybe she could even make me into a Death's Scythe.

Lulu you must have felt it too, don't you want to know? To be friends, to be partners with me? Because I do. So please, let me find you.

"Hey Dagger are you OK?" Tsubaki asked with a kind but worried smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered; I brought my attention to our professor. He talked witches with different abilities, how dangerous they are and how a weapon becomes a Death Scythe.

I personally think witches are cool. I mean, they have all of these amazing powers yet they use them to do evil. Why? It's because of them and kishins that this school exists. But still, I think their powers are pretty cool. I wonder, if I were a witch, what kind of powers would I have? I obviously would use them for good. I shouldn't be thinking this; I should focus on the lesson.

~Time skip end of lesson~

"OK class, I'll see you all tomorrow." Professor said as the bell rang.

I wasted no time, I ran as fast as I could out of the classroom. I only have a short amount of time, I ran through the halls and down the stairs to the second floor. I had to get to Room 326, that's Lulu's class. I finally reached the classroom in about two minutes; the students were already filing out of the room. Damn it, I'm too late. Lulu might have already left. So I stood there in place, watching the students exit the room and went their separate ways. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Oh it's you." The familiar person said, "No luck today, huh?"

This face belonged to a student who had the same class as Lulu, a girl by the name Kristen. Kristen noticed that I had been hanging around her class at the end of the day and she got suspicious by the third day and asked what I was doing. I explained to her I was looking for Lulu. Then she thought I was going to hurt Lulu or something. And after a long discus she was informed on everything.

"I guess not." I said letting my shoulders slump and leaned against the wall next to me. I then sighed in defeat. "How is it she keeps getting out before I get here? How?!"

"I don't know. Sorry Dagger." Kristen said with a sad face.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not like you can do anything about this." I said.

"Well I could do something." Kristen said," I can help in some way."

I looked at Kristen, she can help,"That's right you can stale Lulu until I get here and finally get to talk to her!" I jumped up with excitement, this could work.

"Yeah!" Kristen said.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you to stop Lulu from leaving this classroom, by any means necessary. Expect you know killing her." I explained.

"I can do that." Kristen said.

I bowed down in gratitude "Thank you Kristen! Thank you!"

Kristen let out a little chuckle, "Your welcome Dagger."

I then left the school and went home for the night. As I walked I thought of what I would say to Lulu. I want to convince her to be my partner; I knew we're meant to be partners. Now all I need is a good night's sleep.

~Time Skip to the next day after classes~

'I need to make it! Please be there! Please be there! You have to be!' That's all I could think as I ran to Lulu's classroom.

I raced through the halls and jumped down the flights of stairs, but I didn't land so well on the way down. Ow! I still got up and ran the room. I turned the corner and I watched as the student fled the classroom, but where's Lulu?

"Hey! Lulu!"

Lulu? I peered into the room and without a doubt; there she was, talking to Kristen. Thank you Kristen. Lulu looked the same as she did the night we met. But she was kind of dressed like a ninja, a pink skirt, white boots similar to Tsubaki's, fishnets cover her arms and legs, a bash v neck sleeveless shirt and he big pink bow on top her head. I was so happy, so overjoyed to see her gain.

"Lulu!" I yelled as I ran to her with a bear hug.

"Dagger?" she screamed as I embraced her.

"Do you know how fucking long I've been looking for you? Ever since the night of the ball, ever since that 'spark' I've been thinking of you nonstop!" I said to her still holding her afraid I'll lose her if I let go. "You felt it too, didn't you? That 'spark'? Please tell me you did."

"I did." Lulu said but with gloom in her voice.

"So why did you runaway?" I asked.

"I was scared. I never felt anything like that before. I didn't know if it was good or bad, so I ran away. I always run from my fears and problems. It's a habit that will die with me." Lulu answered.

"Well you're not going to run away from me, not until I know for sure." I said releasing her but I still held her wrist.

"Know what?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, I want to be partners," I said, "Please, be my partner!"

"Dagger,"

"Please, I know we're meant to be partners!"

I looked her dead in the eyes, and she looked back. Our eyes in some sort of staring contest. But then at that moment, I felt it again! But this was more powerful than the last time. I was shocked by the power I had completely let go of Lulu.

"What was that?!" I asked looking at my eyes with worry and awe.

"We synced our soul wavelengths." Lulu said answered in awe. "But how?"

"Because we're meant to be partners!" I shouted with certainty.

"No Dagger we can't!" Lulu shouted, "It's impossible!"

"What?" I asked, I don't get it. If we can synchronize our soul wavelengths, then why can't we be partners? "Why! Tell me why we can't be partners!"

"Because I'm a weapon!" Lulu screamed.

"What?" I couldn't believe it, she's a weapon too. "Wait. If you're a weapon then why can we synchronize our wavelengths?"

"I don't know!" Lulu answered," It doesn't make sense! We're both weapons so how is it possible?"

"This is crazy." I muttered. I stared at Lulu in confusion. A weapon needs a miester and a miester needs a weapon. That is the rule of the DWMA.

"We can't be partners, Dagger. Accept it; it's too big of a risk. " Lulu said refusing to make eye contact and left the room so fast I barely saw the blur that was her.

I didn't care! If we're both weapons then who gives a fuck?! We're meant to be partners! Lulu you told me you run away from your fears and problems, am I one of them? Are you scare? You can't keep running away. Eventually your fears will catch up to you and I want to be by your side to help you face them. Our soul wavelengths have synced, at this point we are partners. And I will always be there for you; all I ask is that you'll be there for me.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I'm Here To Help You

It's been days since I saw Lulu for the first since the ball. Our soul wavelengths have indeed synced so technically we are partners. Lulu and I cannot work with no one else, I've tried with Kristen. It was her idea, I transformed into my weapon form but Kristen was unable to even pick me up! This proved my theory. Lulu and I can only work with each other. Now if only Lulu will accept that.

I was in my apartment now. Lying in bed and just staring at my ceiling. What mess have I got myself into? I heard a knock on my door. I grunted, I didn't want to get out of my warm comfy bed. But I got up any way. I slowly made my way to the damn door. Whoever it was, they won't stop pounding on my door.

"Oh my god. Stop knocking on my fucking door!" I shouted as I open the damn thing. Soul was on the other side along with Blackstar, "What do guys want?"

"Dagger," Soul said with concern in his voice, "Look we know it's been tough for you since you saw Lulu and rejecting you,"

"I didn't get rejected. Look our wavelengths are synced, I just have to find her again." I replied.

Damn it! If I were a miester I could look for her soul and find. But no I'm a useless rust dagger that no one wants to use.

"Oh my god!" Blackstar shouted," Get a hold on yourself!" He then barged into my home walked over to my guitar case and threw at me!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and thankfully caught it before any damage came to it, "What the actual fuck Blackstar?!"

"Let's go!" he said and pushed me out my apartment, he grabbed my purse and keys and shut the door behind him.

"You, what the fuck? Are you kidnapping me or something?!" I shouted in his face.

"You need to get off your ass!" he said with his hands on hips.

"He's right Dagger," Soul agreed, "We're going to park and you're going to play."

"You guys." I whined," Look I don't want to do this. I just want to stay in bed."

"No!" they shouted in unison and dragged me out my apartment building.

Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday. I had to follow Soul and Blackstar threw to crowds otherwise they would drag me again. And that's not very fun for me. We eventually made it to the park and the rest of the others were already there.

"Finally you got her out here!" Maka said.

"And I thought you couldn't do it." Liz said with a smirk.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked annoyed.

"We brought you to play obviously." Kid said.

"I know that! But why? I have enough money to pay my rent and buy food so I don't really anymore." I said.

"Yeah but you needed to get out off your apartment." Patty said, "We missed you."

"Patty it's Saturday, I saw all of you yesterday at school!" I shouted.

I was really getting pissed off right now. They came overt o my home kick me out of it and expect me to be happy and play for them? Hell no!

"'I'm going home." I said and I turned away to go home and skulk in bed.

"Oh no you're not! Tsubaki!" Blackstar shouted.

"Yes sir!" Tsubaki responded and then transformed her ponytail into a chain with a blade at the end.

I didn't realize until it her chain wrapped around my body I fell on the ground. I let out a loud yelp and dropped my case.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, "Let me go you dumbasses!" I shouted, and continued to cruse until Soul came into my view.

"Dagger calm down." He said calmly.

"Calm down?!" I repeated, "How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when you're holding prisoner?!"

"You're not a prisoner!" Soul stated, "Look would you just shut the fuck and play that damn thing already." He pointed and my guitar case.

"Well in order to play, it's required to have my limbs free!" I shouted.

"Sorry." Tsubaki said with a tiny cute voice.

She released her grip on me and now I was free. The moment I was free I grabbed my case and ran like hell!

"Hey! Get back here!" Soul shouted at me.

No way! I'm getting away from these crazy fucked up bastards. I want to go home. I ran as fast as I could in the crowd, it was a bit difficult with there being too many damn people here and on this fucking world! Plus I'm carrying a bulky guitar case and three academy kids are chasing me with loaded guns and blades. That's not a very good match up in my book.

"Dagger!" Maka shouted above. Wait above? I looked up and sure enough my face was about to collide with the sole of Maka's boot. I quickly dodge and ran into the closest store hoping to lose them.

~Time skip~

It's been about three fucking hours! What the fuck do these guys run on? Steroids or something. They've been chasing me all around town and I was still nowhere close to my apartment. Damn! Why is this happening again? Can someone please explain why these fucks dragged me you here in the first place! I was currently in an alleyway between some bakery and a thrift store. Well isn't this a lovely Saturday? Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in pocket. I looked at Caller ID, it was Soul.

"Shit!" I said out loud. I answered, "Hey it's Dagger! Leave a message!"

"Dagger I know that's you." Soul said not amused.

Oh right I already played that trick on him, shit. But I still stayed quite hoping he would believe that I didn't pick up.

"Dagger!" Soul shouted irritated, "Damn it Dagger, we're going to find you eventually so you should just come out from your hiding spot now."

"You know what Soul?" I asked no longer keeping quiet, "You might find me but good luck catching me you albino ass!" I hanged up after that and moved to a new location.

I seemed to quiet out here now. I looked at the time, 3:00 p.m., weird how not many people out as there were about an hour ago. Shit! The less people the easier I'm to find! Need a new hiding spot, now! I ran through the streets of Death City silently wishing I wouldn't be found.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"The fuck was that?" I said. I looked up and saw all three misters and four weapons descending from the sky. "Fuck!" I was surrounded now by my own friends, nice huh. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Dagger we're only trying to help." Maka said concerned.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted.

"That's it!" Blackstar shouted, "If you won't come with us then we'll force you!" He then threw Tsubaki's chain at me to capture me again. But at the last second, BOOM! A puff of smoke veiled the scene. In the confusion I dodge the attack. Then someone grabbed my arm.

"Oh I don't think so!" I said. I fought back. There is no way I'm going with them now. They kicked me out my home, held me down and had on the run for hours, what kinds of friends do that? But when I drew the owner to the arm I didn't recognized them because they wear a masked.

"Stop struggling!" the person said back, sounding very familiar, "I'm here to help you!"

I didn't know who this was. I can't let them take me away. I continued to fight, but my efforts were fruitless, but my actions seemed to annoy this person. They let go of my arm, relieved for moment to be free I felt a sharp pain on my head. I feel to the ground, I was slowly seeing black and nothing else.

"I told you," the person said, "I'm here to help you."

I now know why they sounded familiar. Lulu? I had blacked out on the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'll Tell You My Story

'What the hell? Where am I and why can't I see anything? What happened? Am I dead?'

I opened my eyes to a bright blue sky. My eyesight's a bit blurry though, I reached to my face. Where are my glasses? I sat up and began to search for them.

"Oh, you're awake." A voiced said, "Here you go." I felt my glasses placed on my face.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I turned to my left and saw Lulu right next to me! "Lulu!" I yelled in shocked.

"Yeah?"

I remember now, everything. Oh I am so pissed right now. "You knocked me out!"

"I had to, you won't stop struggling." She said nonchalant.

"Because I thought you were going to kidnap me or something!" I yelled.

"Hey if I hadn't came in when I did, who know what those other guys would have done to you."

"Those guys are my friends! We were trying to get me to feel better you rejected me!" I responded, then a thought am to mind. "Wait, how did you know I was in trouble and I thought? I thought you were avoiding. I mean, I've looking for you for like a fucking month! And when I did finally find you, you down right rejected the mere idea of us being partners! So what the actual fuck Lulu!?"

"Dagger please," Lulu said calmly, "Restrain yourself from cursing."

"Restrain myself from cursing!?" I repeated, "That's you have to say!?"

Lulu took a deep breath and exhaled, "Dagger, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since,"

I looked at her at awe. She what?

"The truth is Dagger I do want to be partners." Lulu said with a serious face," But you can't be my partner because ,"

"If you say 'because I'm a weapon.' I swear to Lord Death I will slap you!"

She looked a bit scared afraid of being slapped. "Ok, but I was going to say because I'm a bad person. Bad luck follows where ever I go. I'm afraid you'll get and I'll be at blame."

"Lulu, you are not a bad person." I said.

"How would you know, we barely know each other and already we want to be partners."

"Because, "I stated, "I'm an excellent judge of character."

She let out some bearable audio giggle.

"But I suppose you're right," I said more seriously, "I tell you what, I'll share my tragic back story then you tell me your tragic back story and then we'll fight crime!" I shouted the last part whiling standing up in a heroic pose. Lulu chuckled a bit louder this time.

I sat back down to her, "Once upon a time, there was this kid who was born and raised in Cleveland. She lived there with her mother, two half siblings and her step-father. She had a biological father too, but he wasn't around a lot and lived not too far from his daughter and loved her dearly, luckily she visited him often. Now this kid, she was bright and friend to everyone at school, everyone liked her but at home, she was different then. Her step-father was a fucking bastard. He yelled, beaten and abused his step-daughter. And as the years go by her siblings took after their father and blamed so many thing on her so she would be in trouble and of course no one would believe when she told the truth. She was also different from her the rest of her family, everyone, this except for her dad, were into physical sports. But she loved art and music and reading. She hid in her room to escape from the shitty reality she lived in. She would read so many books she grew an interesting personality that made everyone liked her more, except for the step-father." I turned to look back at Lulu, just to see if she were listening. She was.

"More years passed, her father moved out of state to Arizona and left his daughter behind. It was hell, to be there without him. She was abused more and would say she would move to Arizona just be there with her father. She didn't care where he was, she wanted to see him again. But her mother refused to let her. So she hid in her room even more, never really leaving it. He was gone entire year. He had finally returned. At this time the girl was now thirteen and her body was developing. That fucking shit head of a step-father decided to do something about it. He threatens the girl that she would never see her father again unless she did as he said and not tell anyone. Influenced by fear she did as he said. This went on for awhile. The girl didn't want to do as her step-father said but had to if she wanted to see her actual father. Her mother didn't notice a single thing, the bitch. She was so oblivious until her husband's birthday came up and the girl's siblings made card for their father but not the girl. Why? Why would she make something nice for the man who forced her to those things to please him like that?

Her mothers yelled at her and demand to know what was going on. The girl refused and cried in feared that something bad would happen. But eventually the girl broke and told her mother everything. Her mother then right to confront her husband but he was at work, at a gas station up the street so girl didn't know how it went. Did her mother even really believed her eldest daughter? She must have because about an hour later she took her three children to their grandfather's house. There the mother told the grandfather what happened, and that night the girl couldn't go back home. Never again did she step in that same house after the next day. The girl had to live with her grandparents and two younger aunts and a younger uncle for at least a year. Eventually the step-father was sentenced to jail for five years and the girl got to live her father. A happy ending huh? Think again, her mother and siblings hate her, though they won't say it out loud. And her mother never cared to call her daughter nor did her brother or sister. Thought the girls knew this, she was happy to be with her father until 'it' happened.

The girl soon discovered her born abilities, she found out she was a weapon. Feared she would be feared by all including her father she kept it secret. But she couldn't control it and one day she stabbed her father, in the gut by accident." I was Lulu stiffened, "Her father was rushed to the hospital and survived. The girl was mortified; she had nearly killed her own father. So the girl ran away. She left her father a noted that she was going to a place where she couldn't hurt him ever again. She wonders until the police finally found her and brought her back to her father. Her father wasn't scared only concerned. He told his daughter about a school about kids just like her. The girl agreed to go so she wouldn't fear that the same incident repeats itself."

I looked at Lulu, she gave me a sad look, and "You do know the girl I was talking is me right?" I joked. Her face felled to annoy and playfully pushed me away. I let out a laugh, "Well that includes 'The Wonderful Adventures of Dagger!' Stay tuned in for 'Lulu's Adventures'!" I stared at Lulu for awhile, signaling her to start her story.

"I don't think you want to hear my story." Lulu said with a grim face.

"Hey now," I said, "You rejected me, knocked me out, kidnapped me and I told my sad story now I want to hear yours."

She sighed in defeat, knowing she could not win this argument. "Fine. I'll tell you my story."

A/N

And know you know Dagger's back story, next chapter we'll hear Lulu's.

REVIEW! Please.

I'm also working on a Natsu x Gray story called "Ice Boy", get it? I didn't know when I'll get the first chapter finish so stay tuned! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You're Always Welcome at My Place

We've been sitting on the ledge of the building for what seems like hours. I was taking in the information slowly. The story I just heard coming from Lulu's own lips, it was horrible. To think she went with that, all that blood, horror and pain. I wanted to embrace her into a tight hug, comforting her and telling her everything was alright, but that would be a lie and I couldn't lie to her.

"Dagger," Lulu broke the silence, "You've haven't talked in awhile." She stated. "I understand if you don't want to be my partner."

"No!" I jumped to my feet, "Lulu everything you did was in the past. This is now and now you are a student of The DWMA nothing else! I don't care what you did back then, all that matters is now. I've decided from the moment we meant that I want us to be partners, equals. I came to learn to control my abilities and you came to atone for your actions. I think we can both help each other to accomplish that and much more."

Lulu remained sitting only looking down at the city streets below. "Dagger we can't do this we're both weapons. It's not allowed in the rules."

"Fuck the rules!"

Lulu ignored my remark, "I want to be partners, I do!" She finally stood and made eye contact. "Dagger I still have men who are after my head. I've done so many sinister things, so many I'm sure if there is a heaven, I'll be in hell. I'm an awful person!" Lulu screamed, she fell to her knees and began to shake violently and sob. "How could you want someone like me?! How Dagger?!"

I knelled down to her eye level. I took my hand and held her wet cheek and with my other I slapped her clear across the face. "You ask why?!" I screamed at her, "I don't care! My only reason is because! I don't care who is after you. I don't care who you were, what you did or anything at all!" Lulu stopped crying, she stopped shaking, she stopped moving all together. "We are partners from here and on! Till the end! If even one comes for your life they'll have to go pass me before they can even lay a single finger on you!" I pulled us both standing and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, "I don't care." I mumbled.

Lulu relaxed in my arms and wrapped her own arms around me, "Then I guess, we're partners huh?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said.

I tightened my arms one more time and then let her go. We stood for a moment and looked down at the streets of Death City, "I hope those guys had stopped persuading you." Lulu said. Shit, she's right, I don't know if Soul, Maka and the others were still chasing after me. Well it is late, I'm sure they all went home. Or they all could have just gone to my apartment.

"Great." I sighed.

"Hmm?" Lulu asked.

"It's nothing," I answered, "I was just thinking that if they had stop looking for me, they all are probably are at my place waiting for me to get home so they could all jump on me with question and shit."

"Oh well, "Lulu said, "Do you want to go home, because we can go to my place and stay for awhile."

I looked and Lulu's face, "As nice as that sounds, I learned all time ago you can't run and hide away from your problems."

Lulu expression changed into something I couldn't identify. Had I said something wrong? I hope not. "You're right Dagger. If you want I can walk you home."

"You sure? I don't want you to go out of your way. For all you know you don't live anywhere close to my apartment."

"That's fine. I could spend the night there right?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah sure." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "You will always be welcome at my place."

We both got off the roof of the building and went to on the route to my apartment building. Even though she told me everything, it's still difficult to take in. We both have our own stories, our own sins and demons that will remind us of our past and with the path we chose there will be more to come. Rather new or old some nightmare cannot be erased or forgotten so easily. Perhaps with each other we can maybe protect one another. We can fight off the darkness together to preserve what little hope we have in ourselves.

This is how we had begun, with unlikely partnership, a forbidden promise. If only we had release what really we had brought ourselves into horrible events would have been avoided. I would had not been so rash and was able to safe my dear friend from myself.

(A/N)

Hey everyone. So sorry for such a long delay I meant to get back to writing once school was over however this summer had been a little hard on me. But I was able to at least get this chapter done. I know It's a little shot but more chapters are on their way.


End file.
